Fear Growing (SWB)
"Fear Growing" is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 22nd episode overall. Synopsis As Eliza plans more of a battle with Peter, another threat approaches The Garden. Plot In The Garden, Dani awakens in a bed and looks around, remembering where she is. She exits her room, pulling on a dark green shirt and jeans. As she enters the hallway, Tobias does as well. She smiles at him. "I still can't believe how comfortable these beds are." "Dad had the cheap mattresses back at The Reserve. God, I hated those." He replies as they walk down the stairs of the house. Cleo, Rikki and Lucas are all in the kitchen, Cleo eating toast and drinking some tea while Rikki is making some tea herself and Lucas is using the stove to make pancakes. Dani says, "I'm going to talk to Eliza, see if there's anything she needs today." She leaves, Rikki putting her cup in the sink and rinsing it. "I'm meeting Lily at the weapon inventory if you need me." She says before leaving as well. Tobias looks at the other two and asks, "Where's Chase?" Cleo sighs and points upstairs. "He's not handling Andrea's death very well." At the gate, Tony, Dena, Collins and Dillon are all watching the woods for any movement. From the shadows, Jae enters the light with a smile on his face. Tony looks at the others, all of them laughing. "Jesus, Jae, what do you want now? Do you want your ass torn apart by Eliza again?" Tony is looking to the others, not noticing Jae raise his gun to Tony. Dena gasps, yelling, "Tony-!" A gunshot echoes through the community, everyone stops what they're doing to listen. Tony's body falls off the gate into the community, a few people screaming in horror and running. Dena looks from her dead co-worker to Jae's group, anger completely taking over as she starts shooting at them. Jae's group hide behind trees, shooting back at the gates. Collins is shot in the head, making Dena duck down. She climbs down from her post as Jae's group drives a truck to the gate, wrapping a chain around the gate and connecting it to the truck. Jae yells, "Full throttle!" and the driver, Sarah, steps on the gas, the gate tumbling down. Rikki runs out from the inventory house with multiple guns, handing them to other people. Tobias and Amber run to her and she tosses them two guns. They look at the enemy and sees it's Jae. Rikki mutters, "You're kidding," before turning to the other two. "We need to get Eliza on this." "We'll get her, you protect the inventory." Amber says. Amber and Tobias run to find the others in Eliza's house. Jae watches them and smiles. "I'll go talk to Eliza." Jae says to Dane. "Take the bitch to Rikki." He says, nodding to Nancy, who is being pulled around by Dane. Dane shoves her to the inventory. The two enter the inventory, but it is dark and silent. "Rikki." Dane calls. "I got your friend Nancy here." "We were going to bring that old guy, you know. But he fought back. Jae didn't like that, so he shot him." Dane says. Nancy grimaces and tugs her arm away from him. "That old guy had a name, Dane. His name was Daniel, he was your friend and you betrayed him. You betrayed both of us!" Dane slaps her, telling her to shut up. They hear a shotgun load behind them, Rikki's voice coming after. "Let her go, you son of a whore." She says calmly. Dane turns to her, holding Nancy in front of him. She cries out, begging Rikki not to shoot. "This is it, Rikki. Today... You die." Rikki sees Lily crawl out from under the table behind him with a knife in hand. She stabs him in the thigh, making him cry out. He shoves Nancy into Rikki, the women falling down. Rikki quickly pulls Nancy behind cover. Dane points his pistol at Lily and shoots her in the head. Nancy grabs a gun off the ground and jumps out from cover, Rikki yelling for her to get down. Dane points his pistol at her as she aims the rifle at him and they both fire, both of them falling back. Rikki looks in horror, seeing Nancy was shot in the neck. She pulls out her knife and stabs her in the forehead before grabbing the shotgun and walking to Dane. She looks down at him, seeing he was only shot in the chest. She stares at him angrily before pointing the shotgun at his head. She shoots, his head exploding. At Eliza's house, Amber and Tobias enter the room and both stare in horror at what they see. Eliza, Dani, Monet, Angel and Maggie are holding down a man and chopping off his fingers. "What the fuck, Dani?" Tobias shouts. "Hey, I didn't start this war, but it's on!" Dani shouts back. Amber points outside. "Jae's group is here! They're inside, we need to do something!" Amber shouts. Eliza and the others release the man and run to the window. Eliza sees Jae coming their way. "Oh, God, he's coming!" She yells. Maggie and Amber run to the door and aim their guns, the others all arming themselves. They hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, anticipating them to burst in. Jae knocks three times, asking, "Can we do this the non-violent way?" "Yeah, no, Jae. You killed many people here, so there is no 'Non-Violent Way.'" Eliza snaps. Jae sighs and kicks the door open. "Don't take another step, douchebag!" Maggie shouts as they enter. Jae sneers at her and holds his hands up. "Okay. Let's not do something we'll regret." He says. Amber doesn't lower her weapon, but Maggie does. James stands and grabs a pair of scissors, grabbing Eliza's hair. "You bitch!" He shouts. Amber looks back, Jae grabbing her gun and pulling it from her before hitting her in the face with it. He then swings it at Maggie and knocks her into Dani and Monet. He points the gun at James and fires, James releasing Eliza as he dies. Eliza falls to the ground and cowers against her desk. "What, Liza? No smart ass remarks to make?" Jae asks, laughing. Suddenly, Chase appears behind him and stabs him in the lower back, making him gasp in pain. Eliza takes the gun and stands, pointing it at Jae. "Thanks, Chase." She says with a small smile. Chase doesn't reply, just glares at Jae before twisting the knife. She aims her gun at Jae's head and fires, blood splattering on Chase. He throws the body down and helps Dani and Maggie up. "Come on. We should go." Eliza and the others exit the home and look around in disbelief. The Garden was on fire. Many of the survivors we dead or reanimating. Rikki and Lucas run up to them. "Thank God we found you guys! We need to get out of here." They all begin running to the exit, running past reanimated survivors. As they enter the woods, they find Spencer, Rebecca and Mike hiking through the woods. "Woah, are you guys okay?!" Spencer yells. Cleo lightly pushes him to run the other way. "We don't have time to explain now, just run!" The group run back to find Spencer's group. Co-Stars *Aerli Austin as Sarah *Christopher Matthew Cook as Collins *Billy Eichner as James *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Andres Londono as Dillon *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Brina Palencia as Lily *Ali Tataryn as Nancy *Briana Venskus as Dena Deaths *Tony *Collins *Daniel (Confirmed Fate) *Lily *Nancy *Dane *Sarah *James *Jae *Numerous counts of unnamed survivors. Your Rating How would you rate "Fear Growing" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First (and last) appearance of James. *First (and last) appearance of Sarah. *Last appearance of Tony. *Last appearance of Collins. *Last appearance of Lily. *Last appearance of Nancy. *Last appearance of Dane. *Last appearance of Jae. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)